After The Storm
by happyday girl
Summary: Very short one-shot. A little extra to Shockwave Part 2- Trip is the one who found Malcolm after the Suliban attack stopped. No slash, just friendship. Please R&R!


**This is a very short one-shot, sort of an extra part of Shockwave Part 2- enjoy… **

Trip hurried along the corridor, a frown etched onto his features. Once the Suliban had disappeared and the ship was back in their hands, he expected everyone to be on the bridge, sorting out through the mess and trying to reach the captain- everyone was there, all except one person…

He came to a stop outside the quarters, noticing at once the smear of blood on the wall- eyes wide, he pushed the button that would alert the person inside that someone wanted to get in.

'Malcolm?' he called when no one replied. He pressed again, worry growing in his chest. He had warned him something bad might happen if he did this….he hoped the Armoury Officer hadn't gotten hurt too much.

'Malc? You alright in there?' he asked, the frown coming back onto his face.

'Enter….' A weak voice called, and the door slid open. It was dark inside as Trip walked into the room- flicking on the light he looked around, before he eyes settled on a figure on the floor, slumped against the bed.

'Son of a…' Trip cursed under his breath, falling to his knees beside his colleague. Malcolm was facing away from him, but he could see the blood still dripping from his mouth. He gently eased his face round, swearing again as he saw the damage. 'God….' He muttered, shaking his head in anger. 'Those bastards!' he added, eyes dark.

Malcolm choked out a laugh before wincing, shaking his head; his eye was still swollen shut, and he could only just make out the Commander in the other.

'S'ok….I'll mend….' He whispered weakly, teeth chattering slightly.

'Imma find one of those Suliban and just-'Trip breathed in deeply as he tried to compose himself- anger was coursing through his body. Malcolm tried to smile, but his split lip opened again as he did, sending blood dribbling down his chin.

'I wouldn't recommend that, Sir….you wouldn't want them to ruin your pretty face too….' He whispered, grimacing. Trip snorted- still the sarcastic bastard then.

'I guess you're right- you can carry the look off for both of use then.' He half joked, looking sadly at the Lieutenant. 'I'm sorry Malcolm, I should've been the one that-'

'Don't go blaming yourself…' Malcolm muttered, easing himself around, groaning as he did so. 'Although I don't think my ribs will ever be the same…'

'Let's get Dr Phlox down here with a stretcher or summit', you can hardly walk!' Trip said, standing up and pressing the button to call the Doctor.

'I don't think I can even get up…' Malcolm admitted, closing his eyes against the pain in his head.

'Come on, let's get you at least standin,' Trip muttered, bending down and looping an arm over the Armoury Officer. Breathing in deep against the pain, Malcolm managed to get into a half standing position before he buckled- Trip helped him the rest of the way up, shaking his head again. 'Don't expect you signed up for this…' he mused as he fought to keep the other man upright.

'I'm the Armoury Officer- what did you think I was going to do? Walk around the ship with rose-tinted glasses on?' Malcolm breathed, moving his neck around slowly. Trip shrugged- he had a point.

At that moment, Dr Phlox came into the room, along with two other officers and a stretcher- his eyes widened for a moment at the scene before he got into 'Doctor' mode. He stepped closer, gently prodding and poking at Malcolm to assess the damage. 'Medium bruising, probably a broken rib or two judging by the feel of them- and your eye will need to be looked at….other than that, right as rain!' he said, trying to appear cheerful.

'I feel it.' Malcolm deadpanned, before letting Trip and the Dr led him to the stretcher. 'I'll be back on the bridge as soon as possible.' He promised, groaning as his body relaxed against the board.

'Like hell you will!' Trip cut back, shaking his head.

'The Commander is right, I'm afraid- you'll need rest for at least 12 hours, perhaps even 24.' Dr Phlox added, before motioning at his officers to start wheeling Malcolm away.

'I'll let the Captain know what happened.' Trip muttered, trying to keep pace alongside Malcolm as he was wheeled through the corridors. Malcolm gave him a small half smile before wincing again.

'Thanks, I appreciate it…' he replied, sinking back into the stretcher and groaning, eyes squeezed shut against the throbbing pain in his face.

As Malcolm was wheeled off through the glass doors of the Medi-bay, Trip stood back, not wanting to interfere….they still had the Captain to find.

He juggled with the idea of staying with Malcolm and seeing how bad his injuries really were- but he knew he had work to do.

He popped his head round the door. 'I'll be back to check on you later!' he called out as he watched Malcolm being attended to. The other man waved a hand slowly, 'Take your time….' He muttered, 'It's not like I'm going anywhere soon.'

Trip snorted again, shaking his head. 'Alright, see you later-take care o' him, Doc.' He said before dashing back down the corridor in the direction of the Bridge. He knew Malcolm would be fine, just a little rest and recuperation was needed, he would check back later once the Captain was safe and sound.

As he pushed the button to get onto the bridge he sighed to himself. He knew that- as explorers of strange new lands and systems- getting hurt was inevitable, but it was never easy to see one of your own in such a bad way. He guessed it was going to become commonplace soon, as they were exploring dangerous territory now.

As the door slid open and he slipped inside, casting an eye on all the other staff on the Bridge, he just hoped they were all ready and prepared for what was coming. They needed to be.

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
